


10 Days of Prompts: Day 2

by InkedClaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedClaws/pseuds/InkedClaws
Summary: A lonely person sells their soul to Satan in exchange for his friendship and Satan just rolls with it until he realizes at the time of their death that he genuinely like them.





	

The rain beating against the open window was the only sound in the room, the droplets soaking the blanket she was huddled under. Drenched and empty she just sat there, unable to move under the weight of her sorrow, her shivers freed freezing cold water from her nappy hair and sent them down her back. Empty eyes surveyed the room; she'd lit candles and placed them everywhere because they'd turned off her lights while she was gone, her tiled floors were cold not because she'd left the window open, but because they'd shut off her gas as well.

She raised a weak hand to the window sill in an attempt to get off of the floor but she didn’t have the strength to move. Her muscles were screaming at her, stiff from the cold and cramped from sitting in that position for a week. She struggled to her feet and stumbling into her bathroom she heaved, nausea making her woozy as her body questioned the logic of taking pills on an empty stomach. She looked up and was taken aback by the pale creature she saw there. Her kinky, thick dark hair was a nappy mess, piled upon her head like damaged wool. Her brown eyes; dim and sunken, were weighed down by dark circles. 

"Hideous ain't it? Not that that's anything new right?" A coarse voice in the back of her mind whispers

She staggered away from the mirror and back to her spot under the window. She wrapped the wet blanket around herself again and tried to conjure up memories of the happier times but there was nothing. 

"This again? You know how this is going to go. Get over it he left. You're alone. With me."

Memories of sweet dark skin and warm smiles filled her mind. Whispered promises and heated reassurances reminded her that everyone lied. Especially those you held closest to your heart.

"No matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, you can always count on me Kay. No matter what." His voice was gentle and smooth, soothing all the hurts. Now the memory filled her with despair.

"I don't know why you believed him. No one wants you. 'No matter what, Babe.' I can't believe you fell for that. No one will stay by you dumbass."

"Shut up… Please." 

The dark voice chuckled, its very presence a mockery of companionship. 

"He wasn't there on Monday was he? No one was."

Monday… She looked down at her wrist; the tag was still there, still reminding her of her stupidity.

Kaluah Harper  
Female, 20  
Mount Sinai, Building #5

Yeah, Monday. She'd been released, what was that seven, eight days ago? It felt like another lifetime entirely. She remembered being involuntarily admitted after her last panic attack had led to her spilling her guts to the doctor. They'd kept her for a month and a half, every day a bad as the last. She remembered that no one visited her, no matter who she called or how often. She remembered everyday being filled with fear, cold and suffocating. When they finally let her go, no one was there to greet her. When she arrived at her apartment it was empty her boyfriend and their pets gone, the house an icy, desolate grave. All that was left were the bills, piled upon the counter and slipped under the door. Red inked warnings angrily staring her down. The memory slipped away, leaving her alone; soaking wet underneath the window in a cold, empty apartment.

"He promised."

"He lied, like I said he would."

A sob wrenched its way out of her and racked her aching body.

"He said he would stay."

"No one wants to stay with an inept thing like you. You can't even make the bed without breaking something."

She looked over at the shattered remains of the glass unicorn music box he'd gotten for her lay. The crystal shards glittering in the candle light, just as broken as when she'd knocked it over the morning of her panic attack. 

"Stupid, stupid girl. I don't even know how you managed to mess up a relationship so perfect. But he wasn't the first person you chased away. Your friends left first right?" 

"Shut up. Please…"

"What was her name, Donnah? Oh and don't forget Luis and Joanna. Fuck even the cats steered clear of you."

"Shut up."

"Or what? You'll cry at me? I'm all you have left, I'm pretty sure even your parents forgot you. They have three other, better children anyway."

"SHUT UP!"

She slammed her hands on the floor at either side of herself. One hand slid against cold tile, the other hit the glass. Pain ran up her arm as the glass sunk into her soft flesh. Lifting up her hand, she gingerly began to pluck the shards and chunks from her palm. The voice in the back of her head slipped in to a scornful whisper, drowned out by the pain.

"I won't be gone for long. I'm all you have now."

She looked up at the empty room and shook her head.

"Not for long."

Picking up the largest piece of glass she could find, she sliced deeply into her hand, letting the blood drip down to her fingers.

"Coward… Even in death I will follow."

She struggled to her knees, crawling away from the window. Dragging her fingers across the floor, she feverishly began drawing symbols, trying desperately to recall the ones   
she's seen on TV and in her favorite manga.

"You really are pathetic. It's not going to work, it isn't real."

When the blood ran dry, she cut into another finger. Again and again; cutting and drawing until her hands throbbed in agony and her vision swam from exhaustion. When the circle was complete she sat back on her heels and sobbed.

"Please, please, please, please…"

She whispered over and over until her voice became hoarse.

"Nothing is going to happen, no one is coming. You are alone."

She kept chanting, begging something to answer her. Outside the wind became violent, frozen rain slammed against her window and thunder raged. A vicious wind ripped through her apartment, putting out all of the candles and stealing her strength. Her legs slipped out from underneath her and she fell back bumping her head against the wall. Shivers wracked her body as she wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

"See? You even failed to sell your soul, but maybe it's for the best. No one needs to be burdened by any part of you. Maybe you should have gone for suicide. Way less messy."

She hugged herself and rocked and wept. There was nothing else she could do. Back and forth she went, trying frantically to sooth her own hurts. Outside, the rain puttered out into a drizzle and the thunder died down to a quiet play of lightening among the clouds. Suddenly the candles roared back to life, brighter and hotter than they'd ever been. The bloody mess on the floor began to twist and glow, a dim light flicked in the center of the circle before exploding into a swirling hole in the floor. The fire from the candles became towers of flames that danced toward the hole. Together they writhed and fought taking the form of a massive beast, their edges licked at her toes and along her walls and ceiling, leaving deep black scorches. Terrifying screams echoed out from the hole and she desperately wished she could join them. The giant flame beast began to condense itself, taking on a human shape. She watched the flames cool into reddish brown skin, watched them curl upwards into wickedly curved horns and claws. Cold red eyes, absolutely alien in nature, bled into black and a malicious smile filled with cruelly sharp teeth formed next and then it spoke.

"Look upon me and despair mortal. The most tainted of souls will not be enough to feed my rage. Your pathetic soul will not even wet my appetite. Who are you that dare summon me? Tell me your name so that I may carve it into the flesh of your first sacrifice."

She looked up at the terrifying creature with wide disbelieving eyes. The voice was completely silent now.

"You test my patience Mortal. Give me your name, so that I may bind your soul."

"But I haven't asked for anything yet."

The creature scoffed.

"You think that you can just summon the King of Hell and escape with your soul? Were you born yesterday?"

"What can I ask for?"

Satan scowled down at her but the circle compelled him to answer her question.

"Yes you may ask for any one thing, but first your name, Mortal."

She sat up and scooted a space closer to the circle, light shining in her eyes for the first time in days.

"I-I can ask you for anything?"

"Do you get off on testing my patience Human? Your fucking name before I devour you here and now." He growled down at her. She shrunk away from his rage, fear rising in her again.

"K- Kaluah Harp-per and I only want one thing."

The smooth smile returned to his face. As he crossed his arms in front of his chest, she could almost hear the purr in his voice. 

"Name the price for your soul Miss Harper."

"A friend."

Rage visibly wrapped itself around the demon king; it whipped around him wildly playing in his long, sleek black hair.

"You mock me Mortal. You wish for me to conjure you a friend? Insult me again at your peril."

The fear was suffocating now. She looked down and the floor in shame.

"I-I don't want you to make me a friend, I just… All I- I'm asking if you'll be my friend."

Satan chuckled darkly, biting back the urge to outright laugh at the absurdity of this human woman's request.

"You think yourself worthy of my company? You're joking right? Stop wasting my time and ask for something substantial… Or don't your soul is mine either way."

She didn’t know where it came from but a wash of courage filled her and Kaluah refused to back down.

"It's my fucking soul, so I'll barter it for what I see fit. You asked me what I wished for and I told you. That is my price, my only price and if you can't grant that single wish, I'll summon a demon that can."

All the bravado left her as suddenly as it came. She wilted, shoulder slumped in defeat.

"Who am I kidding, not even the Devil wants my soul. I just don't know what else to do, or what else I can give you. Just please, please. All I ask is that you be my friend."

The room was absolutely silent for longer than was comfortable. Completely crushed Kaluah leaned forward to break the circle, when Satan reached out and grabbed her hand. 

"If you break the circle, I'll be free to terrorize your world."

The magic of the circle crackled around their hands as it tried to contain Satan, it sparked against her skin like an overloaded surge protector. She looked up at him with empty, defeated eyes. 

"You'll have to get through me to get out of this house. Six or one half dozen of the other, I won't be lonely anymore."

No one can truly say what went through Satan's mind in that moment, but he tightened his grip on her wrist and smiled.

"My friends call me Natasha."

The circle exploded, catching the flames in its death throws. Magic rippled outwards shattering the windows and traveling for miles, knocking out the power and burning religious symbols. Satan's form shifted and changed as he kneeled down in front of the girl. His horns disappeared and his claws became delicately manicured nails. The black in his eyes became a more normal white and the red faded to a warm chocolate brown. Full luscious lips screwed up into a frown as he looked down at her hands.

"You really made a mess of yourself here huh?"

"We're really friends now? Even though you're the Devil and I'm just a pathetic mortal? "

"I told you to call me Natasha. And yeah, we’re friends."

Kaluah gave him a bright watery smile and buried her face in his chest, whispering thank you over and over.

Natasha shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's go get you cleaned up."

 

Kaluah looked out her hospital window and smiled fondly. That had been years ago. Natasha had been a man of his word, he'd been her companion ever since and they'd gotten into so much shit together. Moving, getting her pets back, getting back at her ex. He took her to see the world. They'd taken pictures with the Queens guards in England, meditated with Tibetan monks, walked the Great Wall of China and sipped tea with Geisha in Japan. They played video games well into the night and spoke of secret things in hushed whispers until the sun rose. He'd been her friend through every move and break up; the good, the bad and the really bad. They buried her pets together when they got too old. 

It wasn't all a walk in the park though. Arguments happened, hours spent awake led to stupid fights. Natasha was still the king of Hell and Kaluah had given him a free pass to the mortal realm. He'd work his evil and sometimes it would trace back to her. People would come after her; well-meaning holy men and women who thought her an unwilling thrall, exorcists that demanded her conversion to their belief and eventually the expunging of Lucifer from her soul, (To them she had to explain the Satan and Lucifer were two completely different people.) demons who thought they could weaken their king by hurting her. Even angels came to her, some insisting that she turn away from Satan and his lies, others simply seeking her death. Natasha killed them, one and all. He'd become fiercely protective over the years. But eventually he had to teach her some magic so that she could protect herself when he wasn't there.

Through thick and thin he'd been there no matter what, just as he'd promised. When the voices returned and she began to doubt, he was there. When she went back to the hospital he visited every day and was there when she was let out. When she wanted to go back to school her supported her all the way. When she needed someone to help her plan her wedding, he was there. He even escorted her down the aisle. She was still the same self-conscious, shy, depressed and quiet person, but she wasn't lonely anymore. Her smile widened as she looked at the table where cards and balloons sat. Get well soons and see you soon litter the small tables. But this was the end, she'd lived her life and the past 90 years had been amazing. Now it was time for her to go. The door creaked open and even though moving hurt, she slowly turned to see who it was.

"No, no. Don't move, I'll come to you."

The entire room light up with the force of her smile.

"Natasha! I didn’t think I see you before… Well you know. Have I told you yet that you make quite the dapper old man? So are you here to collect?"

The all-powerful King of Demons looked down at her old weather form a soft, sad smile on his face.

"No you haven't and I for one am appalled that it's taken you this long. But it's collection time…I guess? I don't really know? How about eternal youth? I hear it's pretty fucking awesome."

The old woman giggled and shook her head. The action triggered a coughing fit and as she wheezed and struggled for air, Natasha had to look away, unable to watch her die. Kaluah reached for his hand and squeezed. He looked up at her smiling face.

"No thank you on the whole immortality thing. I'm ready for the next part, eternity with you right? What's our next adventure?"

The pain that crossed his face was tangible.

"No more adventures for you, I'm afraid. Just an eternity of torture for selling your soul."

Kaluah's smile softened and she stroked his cheek.

"That's okay. It's a decent for all the time we spent together Tasha. In fact, it pales in comparison; I think I got away like a fat rat in this bargain."

She squeezed his hand as tightly as she could, but he could barely feel her grip.

"It's alright. I've made my peace and we both knew how this was gonna end. I just want to say thank you for everything, for every day and for this fucking amazingly bad ass scar."

A wry smile made it on to his face.

"Oh no, don't you dare try to pin that shit on me again. You're the bitch that still can't fucking duck."

"It was an AXE! How was I supposed to know he could move it that fast?"

"Whatever, clumsy fuck…"

"I still saved your ass, so there. Now stop pretending like you're Billy badass amazing and sing me a song."

"Alright, alright."

He wet his lips and began to sing a sweet melody, one from when he still had God's ear and favor. She never heard the end of the song, she drifted to sleep and then quietly into death. And as the machines blared to life and the hospital staff rushed to save her he sang, tears streaming down his face as he choked the words out. The doctors milled around him unable to see him as he faded away, the contract fulfilled, he was returning to Hell. He got to stay just long enough to see Death collect her. She looked over to where he was sitting a winked at him, before being whisked away.

He landed back behind his desk, his sorrow almost swallowing him whole. The right hand of the King, Original Sin sat on the edge of the desk. Sensing his presence he turned to him, his smile fading when he noticed his King's despair. He gathered him into his arms and hissed sweet words into his ears. They sat like that for hours before Natasha sat straight up in his seat.

"Fuck this… I'm the fucking King. I will not wallow in my own bullshit."

He riffled through all the papers on his desk until he saw her name. Focusing his power into the page, he set it on fire. Green flames danced and flickered until there was nothing but ashes left. He blew on them and the ashes swirled and danced until her soul was in his hands, warm and flickering gently. Sin leaned forward and examined the tender soul.

"And what are you going to do with that Your Highness? Despite being yours, there isn't much sin attached to it."  
Natasha opened one of his lower desk draws and riffled through it. He grinned triumphantly and pulled out a small bottle of pitch black ichor. Uncorking it with one hand he poured the vile liquid all over her soul, but it refused to stick. He growled in frustration.

"I will not be cheated by some bull shit ass rules." 

With the same amount of desperation as she'd had when she summoned him all those years ago, he slit open his palm and willed her soul into demonhood, forcing his blood and the ichor into her soul and shaping he form. In the end he was exhausted but he'd done it. Confused and still in her hospital gown a young demonic version of his friend stood on the other side of his desk. She looked around frantically until her eyes found his familiar face.

"Tasha? Natasha what did you do? You're gonna get yourself into trouble aren't you?"

"No hi? No wow thanks? Just you're gonna get into trouble?"

She gave him a watery, worried look, wringing her hands in that nervous way of hers. He stood up and crossed the distance between them, wrapping her up in his arms in a tight desperate hug.

"I'm the King of Hell remember? I do what I want, when I want and no one is going to get in my way. Don't worry everything is gonna be okay. I think You'll make a fantastic left hand."

She stumbled backwards out of his grasp. Even Sin gave his king a dubious stare.

"Left Hand!?! Natasha have you taken complete leave of your fucking senses? People were trying to kill me as your friend."

"Best friend." He smugly interjected. She faltered for a moment.

"…Best friend… Regardless. There has to be someone better suited, someone I'm displacing. It's not fair to them Tasha! I could just be a regular demon… I don’t need any special treatment. I-I I'm nobody special."

The wind was blown from her sails as despair and doubt settled in. Her bravado gone she bargained with him in a far more subdued manner.

"What about Murder or Massacre or Pain or even Lucifer?"

Natasha shrugged.

"Murder and Massacre will deal with it, my father will bitch but he too will get over it and my son is the Prince of Pride, he doesn’t get to have a say." 

He grabs her hands and pulls her close.

"You don’t even have to have a sin, or a title, you can just be my Left Hand. No one could bother you or get in the way of your exploring. You wouldn't even have to be associated with Wrath or any one realm, just think of the possibilities!"

She hesitated.

"Come on. Think of the adventures." He whispered conspiratorially, his voice sing-song.

"Alright Natasha, so long as you'll always have my back I'll do it." She grinned at him. "So what is our first order of adventuring business? I was promised adventure."

Natasha grinned back, the sag in his shoulders belying his relief. Together they walked off whispering excitedly about what trouble they were going to stir up next. Behind them Sin shook his head, his mind filled with all the work his king had just left for him to do and the impending shit storm he was going to have to clean up.


End file.
